Lo que me hace no sucumbir a la oscuridad
by Jose1302
Summary: (Despues del final de la 3A) Scott está mas ocupado ahora que es un alpha, Lydia con Aiden, Isaac con Alison y Danny con Ethan. Entonces, Stiles encontrará ayuda en alguien a quien nunca creyó que volvería a volver. Y esa ayuda será mas intensa de lo que esperaba, llegando a ser la unica cosa que le haga no dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad que rodea a su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Lo que me hace no sucumbir a la oscuridad.**

Stiles se adentró en la oscura espesura del bosque, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, a solas. Su casa no era un sitio aceptable. Aunque estaba solo, tenía demasiadas distracciones.

Las tres últimas semanas habían sido difíciles. Scott, cada vez estaba más ocupado con eso de ser un alpha, entrenar a la manada, protegerla y todo eso. Era una situación completamente nueva y todos necesitaban un poco de ajuste a ella. Danny, solo vivía para estar con Ethan. Habían salido todos en grupo alguna vez, pero siempre se formaban las parejas: Ethan con Danny, Isaac con Alison y Lydia con Aiden. Al principio, él y Scott seguían juntos como siempre, pero a medida pasó el tiempo, Scott empezó a centrarse en él y en las cosas de la manada, dejando a Stiles de lado. Luego estaba el tema de la oscuridad alrededor de su corazón, la sentía, como Deaton avisó, era como una pesadumbre constante, que le hacía más difícil ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

El hecho de ver a Lydia con Aiden, a pesar de que ella le besó le partía por dentro. Estaba cansado de eso. Todos esos años enamorado de ella y nunca le había hecho caso. Por circunstancias, se volvieron cercanos, de pronto un día, por una razón de peso, le besa y después hace como que no ha pasado nada, vuelve con Aiden y como ya no es un siervo de Deucalion, todo les va de maravilla. Había asumido ya, que Lydia era un imposible. No por ellos, sino porque había alguna razón, que él creía superior a todos ellos, que impedía su relación.

Caminando por el bosque, vislumbró las ruinas de una casa calcinada. La antigua casa de los Hale. Después de que Cora y Derek se marchasen de Beacon Hills empezó el declive de su situación. Nadie volvió a saber nada de Peter, después de la marcha de sus sobrinos.

Stiles entró en las ruinas de aquella casa, como ya había hecho alguna vez hace tiempo y se sentó en las escaleras mirando hacia la puerta. Es gracioso, pensó, el sitio que tanto miedo le había dado hace un par de años, ahora es el lugar donde ha acudido a estar solo y aclararse. Podía recordar la presencia de Derek y Scott en aquella casa, pero sobre todo de Derek. Se cuestionó, entonces, que haría el lobo tanto tiempo suelo, en los restos de su antigua casa. Torturarse, probablemente, pensó Stiles.

Derek. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero había llegado a la conclusión, de que gran parte de la unión que había entre todos era gracias a Derek. Pero ya no estaba. Esta era otra cosa que jamás aceptaría ante nadie, pero le echaba de menos. Su constante pique, era algo que le alegraba y con aquella oscuridad en su corazón, arrastrándole constantemente hacia la tristeza, no le vendría mal recuperar algo de aquello. Suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la casa de los Hale, cuando oyó madera crujir, en el piso de arriba.

"¿Hola?" dijo en voz alta Stiles, subiendo poco a poco y con precaución los escalones hasta llegar arriba "¿Hay alguien?"

"Sí, claro Stiles. Seguro que si hay alguien, te van a contestar." Pensó entonces, caminando por el pasillo, buscando señales de vida. Mientras empezaba a asustarse. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde algo que no conociera hasta Deucalion, que había decidido instalarse allí, hasta algún otro bicho sobrenatural hacia los que Stiles creía que empezaba a desarrollar una atracción particular, pasando por simples vándalos.

Abrió una puerta, nada, los restos de un dormitorio calcinado, otra puerta, un baño del que ya no quedaba nada, porque se había precipitado contra la planta baja. Otro dormitorio, mejor conservado y solo le quedaba una puerta por abrir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había tras esa puerta, nunca había estado en esa planta en realidad. Al abrir la puerta, un borrón se tiró encima de él a velocidad sobrehumana y con una fuerza sobre humana, le agarró del pecho de la camisa, levantándole del suelo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, con miedo de la sorpresa y del golpe.

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñó una voz, que Stiles no reconoció debido al miedo y a los ojos cerrados. "¿Es que nunca voy a dejar de ponerme yo solo en peligro?" pensó el joven.

"L-Lo siento…" dijo mientras habría los ojos, para mirar a su amenaza "No sabía que había nadie aq… ¿Derek?" preguntó cuándo reconoció a la persona que le había levantado del suelo.

Entonces, cuando ambos se reconocieron, el lobo soltó al otro hasta dejarle en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?" preguntó dándole la espalda al más pequeño y entrando de nuevo en la sala, seguido por el otro.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, caniche." Dijo Stiles, parcialmente cabreado por la falta de emotividad del lobo, con su habitual torno de sarcasmo que salía automáticamente al hablar a Derek." Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" añadió señalándole y enfatizando el "tú".

"Eso no importa." Contestó el lobo, bordo, casi en un gruñido. Entonces, se giró y caminó hacia Stiles, señalándole con el dedo. "No se te ocurra decirle a nadie que estoy aquí."

Stiles le miró con expresión sarcástica y contestó:

"Uno, aunque se lo dijera a alguien dudo que viniesen a verte con esa actitud" después de decirlo le sonrió falsamente, sentándose en un viejo sillón que había en la sala. Se puso a admirar la sala, cosa que no había hecho desde que había entado. Era una biblioteca que sorprendentemente se mantenía intacta, a pesar del incendio. El único defecto que tenía era que estaba llena de polvo, pero eso solo le daba una sensación más antigua. En el suelo, un colchón, donde debía de dormir Derek, ya que se le notaba algo gastado. Cuando Stiles se acordó de que estaba con Derek, lo cual no terminaba de entender, añadió susurrando" Y dos, aunque se lo contara a alguien dudo que alguien me haga caso"

"Oh, ¿Se han cansado ya de que no te calles ni debajo del agua y que seas sarcástico el noventa por ciento del tiempo?" dijo Derek sonriendo cayendo como muchas otras veces en el juego de Stiles.

Pero a Stiles, la respuesta de Derek, le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago.

"Imbécil." Soltó como respuesta, levantándose del sillón y saliendo de allí a toda prisa enfurecido.

Derek salió detrás de él y para impedir que se fuera, saltó de un salto todas las escaleras, interponiéndose entre Stiles y la puerta, agarrándole por los hombros, haciendo inútil todo esfuerzo del muchacho por salir de allí.

"Eh, Stilinski, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes la regla o que pasa?"

"Derek, en serio, déjame." Suplicó el muchacho, con lágrimas a punto de caerle por las mejillas.

"No, dime que pasa." Ordenó el lobo.

"¡Dios, eres más frustrante que yo! "Gritó Stiles empujando a Derek haciendo que le soltase, dándose después la vuelta y sentándose en el penúltimo escalón. "¿De verdad crees que si pudiera estar con alguien, habría venido aquí, yo solo, a pensar? Piensa un poco, Derek. A ver si va a ser verdad que se te va la fuerza por los músculos." Sollozó.

Derek ignoró el ultimo comentario y se acercó a Stiles, quedando enfrente de él, mirándole poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y suspirar tal y como le había escuchado hacer antes de saber quién se había colado en su casa. Se quedó allí sin decir nada, esperando a que el muchacho empezara a desahogarse.

"Scott está muy ocupado con vete tú a saber que, ahora que es alfa. Danny, apenas sale con nadie, porque está siempre con Ethan y Allison, que está con Isaac, solo salen en plan parejas con… "dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

"¿con…?" repitió Derek

"Con Lydia y Aiden." Contestó secante levantándose de las escaleras y dirigiéndose al salón.

"Osea, que estas solo porque tienes celos… "dijo Derek intentando entender al muchacho.

"¡No! Dios, Derek, no te creía tan simple… "contestó Stiles, indignándose cada vez más. "Estoy solo, porque parece que he dejado de importar y porque todo el mundo ha encontrado algo o a alguien más importante para pasar el tiempo" Stiles miró a Derek que asintió y no dijo nada. "Y aquí estoy, en casa de Derek" añadió paseando por el salón, hablando con las paredes. "Pasando el rato con Derek"

"Stiles, por favor, calla. No sé si es tu voz o tanto sarcasmo, pero me está empezando a doler la cabeza" respondió el lobo levantando una mano hacia el muchacho. "Tengo una idea, vamos." Terminó indicando al otro con la cabeza que salieran de la casa.

Una vez fuera, Derek se posicionó delante de Stiles y señalo su espalda, diciéndole "Súbete"-

"¿Qué? "Dijo Stiles mirando la espalda del lobo con expresión de sorpresa y desconfianza "Lo siento, pero me prometí a mí mismo que no haría nunca nada que hubiera visto en las pelis de Crepúsculo con vosotros."

"Stiles, súbete" repitió el lobo en un gruñido, dejando que el color azul de su forma lobuna apareciese en sus ojos.

"Está bien, me subo, tranquilo, no seas agresivo" respondió Stiles, subiéndose a la espalda de Derek a regañadientes y agarrándose con fuerza.

Entonces, el lobo agarró a Stiles con fuerza, asegurándole, y salió corriendo por el bosque mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría, esquivando los árboles que salían por el camino con unos reflejos extraordinarios. Poco después, con Beacon Hills a su espalda y bastante lejos, Derek paró frente a un árbol, de tronco mucho más grueso que los demás, pero más bajo que los que le rodeaban.

"Ahora agárrate bien tú, que yo escalo." Dijo a Stiles avisándole.

"¿Puedo esto parecerse más a Crepúsculo?" susurró Stiles quejándose, pero Derek decidió ignorarle.

Stiles afianzó su agarre a Derek y este empezó a escalar el árbol. Stiles notó los músculos bajo sus manos ponerse duros y entonces se dio cuenta de en la buena forma en la que estaba. Hasta aquel momento, solo podría hablar de vista, pero al estar tocando su cuerpo pudo darse cuenta de que lo que se veía, en verdad no hacia justicia a como era en realidad.

Derek paró en una rama con el grosor del tronco de cualquiera de los árboles que les rodeaban, lo suficientemente ancha y larga para aguantarles a los dos. Stiles se bajó y caminó con cuidado por la rama, hasta sentarse. Derek, de un salto se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la rama temblase, lo que hizo que Stiles se asustara.

Derek se quedó mirando la inmensidad del paisaje que se extendía ante ellos: todo el bosque, con Beacon Hills a un lado, que desde ahí arriba parecía muy pequeño otro bosque hacia el este de Beacon Hills, llanuras hacia el oeste y montañas hacia el norte completaban el paisaje.

"Vengo aquí cuando me abruman los problemas, subo, me siento y todo me parece más…" empezó a decir Derek, mirando el paisaje, como si Stiles no estuviera a su lado.

"…pequeño" le cortó Stiles, observando el paisaje de la misma manera que lo hacía Derek.

"Exacto." Murmuró Derek, medio sonriendo. "No te preocupes porque ahora estés solo. Son rachas, todo pasa. Lo veras" afirmó después.

"Gracias…" susurró Stiles, girándose hacia Derek al cual se encontró sonriendo, lo cual le extrañó, pero sobre lo que no actuó a riesgo de hacer que el momento se volviera incomodo, volvió a mirar el paisaje, igual que hacia Derek. Y ambos se quedaron mirándolo, en silencio, en un silencio que en el fondo era algo incómodo para ambos.

"Entonces… ¿es por estas cosas que no has podido irte de Beacon Hills?" preguntó Stiles, rompiendo el silencio.

Derek calló dispuesto a no responder a la pregunta, pero al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

"En parte. Sí que salí de la ciudad, pero a los pocos días me di cuenta de que tengo demasiado aquí y llegué a la conclusión, de que no podía alejarme, no me iba a hacer bien, como pensé en un principio." Contestó todo seguido, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña parte del paisaje que desprendía luz propia, la ciudad. "Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy" dijo después, poniéndose de pie en la rama y dando un salto hasta el suelo, riéndose. Se aseguró, con su oído súper desarrollado de que no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda y entonces gritó "Vamos Stiles, te espero aquí."

"Muy gracioso, caniche. ¿Cómo pretendes que baje yo ahora?" dijo sarcástico el aludido, aun sabiendo que ser sarcástico en ese momento no era su mejor baza para bajar del árbol, pero si era a Derek al que le hablaba, no podía evitarlo.

"Tírate." Contestó Derek simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "No te preocupes, yo te cojo, confía en mi"

"¿Estás loco? Esto es como tirarse de un décimo" gritó Stiles.

"Confía en mí." Repitió Derek desde abajo gritando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Stiles se tiró al vacío desde la rama, gritando como un loco, hasta que al llegar al suelo, Derek, le cogió al vuelvo, quedando suspendido a un metro del suelo en los brazos del ex alpha. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, el de Derek mostraba una sonrisa fanfarrona, riéndose del humano, mientras que en la de Stiles, predominaban las mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor frio provocado por el subidón de adrenalina.

"Guau" consiguió decir Stiles, aun en brazos de Derek, respirando muy agitadamente.

"Si" respondió Derek, mirando los ojos marrones del muchacho. "Em… Esto también me ayuda a olvidarme de los problemas"

Ambos empezaban a ser conscientes de la situación en la que estaban, lo raro que era que ellos estuvieran en esa situación y lo incomodo que se estaba volviendo todo.

"Entiendo… Como para que no se te olvide todo después de eso" respondió Stiles, mirando hacia la rama en la que habían estado para romper el contacto visual.

Entonces, Derek, sin previo aviso, soltó a Stiles, que cayó al suelo, con el culo, estrepitosamente.

"! Au ¡ Serás gilipollas…" se quejó el más bajo, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo mientras escuchaba su risa.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta a casa de Derek, sin decir mucho. A mitad, de camino, Derek volvió a coger a Stiles a la espalda, para llegar antes, tratando de hacerlo todo lo menos incomodo posible, ya que aquel día los dos habían sobrepasado con creces, la zona de confort del otro. Una vez en el porche de la antigua casa de los Hale:

"Bueno, creo que debería volver a casa ya. Se está haciendo tarde" dijo Stiles, pasándose por la mano por la nuca y mirando el cielo oscuro de la noche. "Em… y… Gracias por lo de hoy, lo de árbol y eso…"

Derek simplemente asintió y se dispuso a entrar en su casa. Stiles al ver esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa, pero a los pocos pasos…

"Stilinski" dijo Derek, tras darse la vuelta y ver como Stiles se iba desde el porche. "Probablemente vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haber dicho esto, pero… si alguna vez necesitas volver a hablar, o desahogarte o lo que sea… puedes venir aquí." Terminó, mirando la reacción del chico.

Stiles al oír eso, sonrió, asintió y, sin contestar se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Al parecer, Stiles ya no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al asfalto, y empezó a ver casas y casas. Cuando por fin vislumbró su casa, a lo lejos, se llevó una mano al pecho, notando como de nuevo aquella oscuridad le oprimía el corazón. Esto no habría sido una novedad, de no ser porque Stiles se había olvidado de la existencia de aquella oscuridad que ahora condicionaba su vida. Pero se había olvidado de ella, porque había dejado de sentirla mientras había estado con Derek y había sido el separarse de Derek lo que había hecho que volviera a notarla. Entró en casa, donde como casi siempre, estaba solo; no tenía hambre así que subió directamente a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se tiró en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Había conocido a un Derek distinto, que había llegado a preocuparse por él y a aconsejarle, un Derek que le resultaba mucho más amigable que el que ya conocía. Luego estaban los momentos incomodos, en los que era mejor no pensar.

Pero lo más increíble de aquella tarde era como, la última persona que podría pensar que sería buena para él, Derek Hale, era la persona que, sin saberlo, mantenía la oscuridad que amenazaba su corazón a raya.


	2. Confesiones

**Capítulo 2: Confesiones**

La tarde siguiente, cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer y, aunque Stiles había estado pensando en no hacerlo, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Hale. Abrió la puerta y pregunto a la penumbra:

"¿Derek?"

Segundos más tarde, de la planta de arriba sonó la respuesta.

"Aquí."

Claro y conciso. Stiles subió a la misma biblioteca donde había estado el día anterior con el hombre lobo y se le encontró encendiendo un fuego en la chimenea que había al fondo de la estancia. Cuando el fuego se encendió observó que había un sofá, en el que no había reparado el día anterior, justo enfrente de la chimenea.

"Estaba en casa estudiando y me he acordado de que había dejado al perro solo suelto por casa y he venido a ver si le faltaba algo "dijo el más joven mientras se acercaba al sofá sintiendo como, a medida que se acercaba, se iba sintiendo mejor y a la vez dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que parecía dando una excusa disimulada en un comentario sarcástico para estar allí.

"Sabía que ibas a hacer que me arrepintiese de haberte dicho que vinieras" contestó el hombre lobo, mirándole y esbozando una leve sonrisa que dada la poca luz de la habitación Stiles no captó, mientras se sentaba en el sofá "Lo que no esperaba es que lo consiguieras con la primera frase que dijeras" entonces comenzó a aplaudir lentamente. "Bravo, Stiles, bravo…"

"Lo siento, lobito…" dijo el aludido sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sofá en el que se había sentado Derek.

Entonces los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al fuego, escuchándolo crepitar de vez en cuando, sabiendo que el otro estaba al lado.

"Derek, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" El otro solo, se giró le miró y dada la tranquilidad y seriedad del momento, asintió. "¿Cuánto llevas exactamente aquí solo? Quiero decir, sé que te fuiste hace tres semanas más o menos, pero ¿Cuándo volviste?"

Derek no contestó en el momento, miró el fuego y tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que Stiles supuso que estaba deliberando sobre si contárselo o soltarle alguna comentario borde para evadir el tema " A los dos días. "

"¿Y qué pasó con Cora?" volvió a preguntar el humano, girando su cuerpo para mirar al lobo y encogiéndose de piernas.

"Siguió su camino." Contestó de nuevo Derek sin apartar la vista del fuego. "Lo entendió".

"Y… ¿Sabes algo de Peter? Nadie le ha vuelto a ver desde…"

"No, Stiles, no sé nada de él. No he salido de aquí desde que volví" contestó notando en un tono distinto al anterior, Stiles notó que sabía que estaba metiéndose donde no debía, pero necesitaba saber más.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en un susurro el humano.

"Porque estoy harto. " Gritó Derek, levantándose del sofá y mirando a Stiles con cabreo "De todo. De cómo me va. De que no consigo hacer nada bien. Pierdo mi status de alpha, la mujer con la que decido volver a intentarlo, después de mi última novia que resultó ser la pirómana que mató a casi toda mi familia, resulta que me estaba usando para derrotar a una manada de alphas que no dejaba de pelear contra mí y que no era como parecía ser si no mucho más horrible. Y eso sin contar que tuve que matar a mi primera novia porque queriendo que se convirtiera en lobo, solo la hice sufrir más. Y ya ni hablemos de que la persona que fue a convertir a Paige estaba luego en la manada de alphas que me atacaba y que gracias a que yo matara a mi novia, di poder a un árbol mágico que fue lo que hizo que mi última novia se recuperase y volviera pidiendo venganza. "Entonces señaló al otro con un dedo acusador "Y lo último que necesito es gente mirándome mal, o susurrando sobre mi vida a mis espaldas, o… haciéndome preguntas todo el rato" terminó con la respiración agitada y un brillo azul en los ojos nada humano.

Stiles se quedó mirando a Derek, algo asustado, pero entendiendo lo que le decía. El mismo se había puesto en su situación bastantes veces y él no habría sido capaz de aguantar todo lo que el hombre que estaba delante de él había aguantado. En aquel momento, se sintió mal, porque había usado la historia de Derek para ver que había gente que conocía que lo pasaba peor que él, aunque eso no le sirviera de mucho.

"Tengo que darte la razón en algo, el Caracha era la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida" dijo Stiles intentando relajar el ambiente. Lo cual funcionó porque esbozó una sonrisa durante un segundo, que esta vez Stiles si alcanzó a ver, mientras el lobo volvía a sentarse. "Pero no te pongas así, has tenido unas cuantas experiencias, más duras de lo normal. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte y mucho menos que te condicione o cerrarte al mundo por ello."

"No me cierro, si me cerrara, no te habrías enterado de que estaba aquí" Stiles fue a contestar, abrió la boca, pero Derek se le adelantó "No hagas comentarios sobre ello, pero cuando vi que eras tú, pensé que serías mi única oportunidad de mantener la cordura y de no estar constantemente solo…"

"Vaya…" acertó a decir Stiles "Derek, no sabía que te sentías así…" dijo serio acercándose un poco al lobo.

Entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco, dándole a entender que debía contarle lo suyo de la oscuridad del corazón, que quizás se sentiría mejor tras contarlo…

"Derek, ya que tú has sido tan… brutalmente honesto, yo también quiero contarte algo."

Derek, se giró le miró y asintió otra vez. La falta de palabras de Derek, en ocasiones, llegaba a crispar a Stiles, pero en esta ocasión, no fue así.

"Cuando Jennifer se llevó a mi padre, la madre de Scott y el padre de Allison… hicimos una especie de ritual que nos dijo Deaton, para averiguar dónde estaba el Nemeton. Nos avisó de que tendría un precio, que sentiríamos una oscuridad alrededor del corazón, constantemente, como una cicatriz, pero aun así, sin saber muy bien lo que era, lo hicimos. Y… últimamente, noto como la oscuridad, me oprime. "dijo llevándose las dos manos al pecho instintivamente. Quiso continuar, pero no supo cómo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su respiración estaba agitándose y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus ojos. "Sé que no es comparable a lo tuyo, pero… no me siento bien desde entonces."

Entonces, y para sorpresa de Stiles, Derek acortó la distancia que había entre ellos dos en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Eh… Stiles… no te pongas así, no es ni mejor ni peor que lo mío, todos tenemos lo nuestro… Ven aquí" y sí que le consolara no fuera ya inaudito, Derek abrazó al humano.

Stiles, incapaz de actuar de otra forma y dejándose llevar por el momento, le devolvió el abrazo, apretándole contra él, y desahogándose, sacando todo lo que sentía a través de lágrimas. Tras unos minutos en los que permanecieron abrazados y cuando Stiles consiguió dejar de llorar, dijo:

"Derek, esto es demasiado raro. Nunca pensé que te abrazaría o que me abrazarías."

Notó como el hombre lobo se reía y ser capaz de usar su sarcasmo era una señal de que ya no estaba tan mal, y el no sentir la oscuridad en su corazón ayudaba, pero, en verdad se dio cuenta de que quizás ahora, cuando no estuviese con Derek la oscuridad no sería tan abrumadora. Entonces rompió el abrazo y se secó las lágrimas y trató de recomponerse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mano de Derek había vuelto a su hombro.

"Pero ¿Qué te hace esa oscuridad?" preguntó Derek dejando que Stiles notase que en cierta manera sí que se preocupaba por lo que le pasara.

"No… No me deja ver el lado bueno de la cosas, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, no… es como una depresión, pero más intenso, no se definirlo." Contestó ante la atenta mirada de Derek "No soy capaz de dormir, no he dormido en condiciones desde aquel día…"

"Entiendo." Contestó Derek asintiendo. "¿Has hablado con Scott o Allison, a ver si a ellos les pasa igual?

"No…" contestó Stiles, separándose de Derek y volviendo al extremo del sofá "Al principio pensé que era una depresión normal, no sé… Pero, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, ya no podía hablarlo con ellos…"

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Derek iba a decirle algo, pero reculó y decidió callarse.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un rato, y Stiles empezó a notar como le pesaban los parpados y se estaba quedando dormido. Pasó un buen rato sin que nada cambiase, los dos en silencio, Stiles luchando por no quedarse dormido. Llorar siempre le adormecía, desde que era un niño pequeño. Entonces, Derek habló, sacándole de su adormecimiento.

"Stiles, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Em… ¿ Qué?" dijo Stiles, volviendo a la realidad, haciendo ruidos con la boca, que se la había quedado pastosa, por dejarla abierta mientras estaba quedándose dormido"Un favor… em… sí, claro, lo que sea."

"¿Puedes llevarme a San Francisco mañana?"

"¿A San Francisco? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Stiles notando que sus neuronas aun no funcionaban del todo correctamente.

"¿Puedes o no?" gruñó el lobo. Tras darse cuenta de que gruñir no era algo correcto que hacer en aquel momento habló más suavemente. "Es un asunto privado, Stiles."

"Sí, claro, mañana te llevo, que no tengo clase." Contestó bostezando Stiles. "Hmm… debería irme a casa…"

"Te estas muriendo de sueño, puedes dormir aquí, yo duermo en el colchón de ahí" dijo Derek señalando el colchón que estaba en el suelo, totalmente desacorde con el resto de la habitación.

"¿De verdad? Hmm… Te lo agradezco, si me hubiera ido ahora, probablemente me hubiera quedado dormido contra un árbol o algo…" respondió Stiles verdaderamente agradecido, acomodándose en su rincón del sofá y bostezando de nuevo.

Derek se levantó, pensativo aun en lo que el joven le había dicho, en que no debería dejarse condicionar por su experiencia, y sobre todo no cerrarse. Y, mientras se acercó a la chimenea, pensó en la ironía de la situación. Que Stiles, la persona que más le irritaba últimamente sea la que haya dado el discurso sobre ese tema, de que él mismo, incapaz de aguantar más le haya soltado el discurso a Stiles y, sobre todo, de que sea Stiles la persona a la que se ha abierto. En aquel momento, Derek, mirando al fuego que ya estaba apagándose, deseó no confundirse confiando de aquella manera en Stiles, no como se había confundido con Kate y con Jennifer.

"Stiles, tengo que reconocerte una cosa, últimamente me resultas bastante más tolerable que de costumbre y, no me creo que vaya a decir esto pero me gusta que estés…" Entonces Derek se giró para mirar a Stiles, pero este estaba dormido como un tronco, acomodado en su hueco del sofá, con la boca abierta, roncando levemente, cosa que Derek no había escuchado porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al fuego y pensando. "por aquí…" susurró terminando la frase que Stiles no había oído y que, probablemente tardaría mucho en volver a escuchar.

Derek sacó una manta fina de un cajón del escritorio que había en aquella biblioteca y la puso, sin cuidado sobre Stiles, riéndose al verle de cerca, con la boca abierta y comenzando a babear.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo, y es algo que no hacia sinceramente en bastante tiempo. El problema era que, Stiles siendo la causa de su sonrisa no hacia más que darle mucho en lo que pensar.

Dándole vueltas a todo esto, Derek se tumbó en su colchón y se quedó mirando las llamas apagarse mientras recordaba y pensaba concienzudamente en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.


End file.
